Iris The Betrayal
by TrollMan738
Summary: Iris The Betrayal
1. Prologue Iris and Jet

Prologue (J)

Iris and I, Jet were always friends. Until that one day, Iris became part of the Elite Four. The Elite Four are a squad of people that are great warriors. They can be swordsmen, people with bows and arrows, defensemen or anything that could help them. I am now 22. And so is Iris, but he is still with the Elite Four. I guess you could say that I've been betrayed...

Chapter 1: Iris and Jet (J)

My name is Jet. They call me Jet because I am probably the fastest person in this village. I don't know or care for any other name. My parents were killed by the Elite Four, because when i was 5 they had to question them for something, but I don't know what. Their leader (or Prince) is Korma Yutur. He is like the fifth member. He was the best swordsman. In this village. But now Iris Colding is the best. Iris and I used to be friends but we lost contact when we were 12. I remember it like it was yesterday

The sun was shining. Iris and I were fighting in Iris's backyard. (I used to live with Iris and his family. But when he became an Elite Four member, he and his family moved up. Plus, I hated Iris because he agreed to leave, even though once he promised he'd never leave to go somewhere unless we were both welcomed to come.) We were pretending to play swords. With sticks. Iris was winning because he's the master swordsman. But I snuck up on him with my great speed.

"Ok, 4-2 me now." Iris said.

"Not anymore." I replied as I got my stick into his stomach. "4-3" I said. We smiled.

As man approached us as we were playing. At the time, we didn't know who it was. He tapped Iris on the shoulder. Iris looked up.

"Are you Sir Iris?" The man asked.

"Yes, Iris is my name." he replied.

"I'd like you to come with me Sir Iris." The man said.

"Any unparticular reason?" Iris asked.

"Only because we want you to become a solider in the Elite Four," The man said, "You will start off as a Solider, then you might advance to a general, then possibly a Elite, and maybe with some hard effort a PRINCE."

Iris mouth dropped, "..."

"No need to say anything, we've informed your parents and now you are allowed to come, on your request Sir Iris." He said.

"Sure, but why did you pick me?" Iris asked.

"Well we saw you in the swordsmen competition, and you seemed dominating." He said.

"I lost." Iris replied.

"Fluke." The man said.

"Alright but..." He started. He looked at me. Turned around and continued, "I'll do it."

"Good, you'll start next week. Your family will move up to the higher lands. Thanks Sir Iris, and Good luck."

Iris then trotted away. There are places in our village. The Flat land. Which is for the poor. Then on a slope, there is a gate that leads to the Middle land. That is for the middle people (like me). Then a huge hill leads to the higher land where the rich people are. Which is called Higher land. Then a little bit higher. The highest land point is for the Elite Four members only. Also for the Prince, Who has the biggest house of everyone.

I'll never forget that day. Or how Iris was and is now. I'll never forget how sad I was when my girlfriend May left me for Iris. But ever since the day Iris left and the day May left, all I've been looking for was revenge.


	2. Iris's Message

Chapter 2: Iris's message (I)

I woke up the next morning. Looked down at those peasants. I loved being higher in rankings than them. May was still a asleep in my bed. I still remember the day when I stopped being friends, with that Jet, I believe his name was. Today marked the 11-year Anniversary of when I became one of the Elite Four members. Also when I left that crummy village and Jet. May was turning in bed as I dressed. My butler James Coarse entered the room, when I finished dressing.

"Good Morning Master Iris."

"Morning, Coarse." I replied.

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Good," I replied, "What's for breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

"Can you make some eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, pancakes, waffle, and some of that delicious syrup." I said.

"As you wish." He replied.

"Oh, and Coarse." I started.

"Yes, Master Iris?" He stared at me as if I had something important to say.

"Can you get Prince Korma on the phone?" I asked.

"As you wish Sir."

He left. I walked down stairs and sat in the dining room. I stared into the kitchen. I watched Coarse make my breakfast. He took two eggs and cracked them. He put them in a frying pan. He put two pieces of toast in the toaster. Opened a fresh pack of bacon and fried it. One piece dropped on the floor. He didn't seem to pick it up. In the second toaster we have, he put two waffles. And he started on the pancakes. In 15 minutes he had finished. He made me two pancakes, two waffles, two pieces of bacon, two eggs, two pieces of toast, some fine syrup, and fresh squeezed orange juice. I picked up my fork.

"And what would you like Madam May?"

"Nothing much, just a slice of bacon, and some tea please."

"Bacon and Tea?" He repeated as if she said she was asked for cow brain on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Did I stutter? BACON AND TEA! COARSE!"

"100 apologizes Madam, I'll fix you up some right now."

"You better!" She exclaimed.

I watched Coarse picked up the slice of bacon, which was on the floor and put it in the pan. Before I could dig in to my breakfast, I was too angry to see what Coarse was doing with my wife's. I ran at him with my sword. I then shoved him and put my sword to his throat.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Coarse?"

"Getting bacon for Madam May."

"Why the hell did you pick it off the floor dickhead?"

"It is perfectly clean. No-one ever stepped foot in that area and i clean and spot of the floor everyday."

"Well it's not good enough for May."

"1000 apologizes sir. Would you like to make something for her?" He smirked.

"Don't you ever do that smile with me dicknose."

"What ever do you..." He started.

"Don't even start that. You know what don't even speak. Go outside, go somewhere come back in a hour or so. Or I'll kill you."

He left. May stared at me.

"What?"

I phoned Prince Korma, to ask if I could send one of his messengers down to the middle town to give someone a message. He agreed and the messenger came and I gave him my message. He then left. I relaxed for an hour or so afterwards.


	3. Delivery

Chapter 3: Delivery (J)

I woke up in my hut. Still tired from last night, which was really bad. I had just been demoted from Middle to Lower. So now I just have my hammock in my hut. I must hunt. Drink from the well. Shower near the waterfall. I don't like it very much but I guess I have to deal with it. Someone knocked on my hut door. Since the door isn't sturdy it almost fell. I opened the door.

"Message for Mr. Jet."

"That's me." I replied.

"Sir Iris Colding would like to meet you today at his house."

"Any reason?"

"Mr. Jet I only deliver."

After that he left. That was odd. Does Iris still remember me? It's not that I care but its weird that he'd be inviting over for some reason... Ah yes today is the day he left the middle land to the Higher land. I put on my coat. I banged on the gate doors for going to the middle kingdom. I told him that Iris Colding invited me. The same with the other door. From there I walked. I finally got to his house. I knocked on the door. A butler opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see Iris."

"Sir Iris, has no time for poor peasants like you, so kindly leave and I will have no more further trouble."

"It's ok Coarse, I invited him." Iris said.

"My apologizes Sir." The butler said. After that he left.

"What do you want Iris?" I asked.

"Nothing, we were friends remember Jet?"

"Yeah, but after you left I had no place to go, and you don't know what its like to be alone fighting for almost everything, just trying to find a job for assholes like you! Everyday for eleven years. It gets tiring!" I screamed.

"I am sorry you weren't a good a swordsmen as me Jet, but I am sorry to say that things change people come people go. You need to stop living in the past."

I put an angry look on my face. My very rough face. I picked up my sword.

"What are you doing?"

I shoved him put the sword to his neck. I said, "Nothing."

He smirked.

"Wipe it off." I said.

He stopped but I knew that he was still smirking, if that is a word.

"Would you like some food?" He said as I let him get up.

"Like breakfast, or a snack?" I asked.

"A snack, a fancy one too. Tea and biscuits?"

I didn't want to but I decided I should, "Sure."

"Good, now let's go upstairs, Coarse would you please bring up some tea and biscuits."

"No biscuits Sir Iris, but we have delicious golden cookies."

"That'll do." He said.

We when upstairs. We sat near a window. It was a nice site. The cookies were good but I didn't really like the tea to go along with it. So the whole thing was a mess. I saw Iris eating very carefully and neatly. Unlike me. Who was a slob. I just stuffed them in. Iris used to be that way to. But now he's all fancy and neat.

"What's wrong Jet?"

"Iris, I don't like this future. I liked the past, when we lived in the middle land."

"I am sorry that it had to change like this, but it had to, I couldn't help being a swordsmen. I wouldn't left if they hadn't offered me. Remember we made a promise?"

"Yes, and you broke it!" I shouted.

"What do you mean Jet?"

"I mean they offered it to you, they didn't just say 'come on lets go your coming with us to the Elite Four Squad, no questions asked!' "

"I don't see where you're going with this." Iris said.

I was tired of talking. I jumped across the table punched Iris. I hit him again in the gut. He revealed a sword under he unnoticeable cape. It was bigger than my sword. Our swords met. I knew I was no match for Iris, but i continued to battle. I got a quick shot at his cheek, and he started bleeding. Then he slashed me in the stomach where I bled unmercifully. We continued this. Then May saw and she grabbed a danger and threw it in my gut. I continued to bleed. Then Iris delivered an elbow drop to my neck.

"Guards get him!" May and Iris shouted.

I was bleeding a lot. Around my body, some on my legs, and on my face. Two guards arrived. They threw their swords at me and I caught one, but one went right through my hand. I screamed as the pain continued. With my right hand open, I threw the sword back at one guard. The sword impaled him in the head, which killed him. The other guard ran up to me and started to beat me senseless. I caught one of the guards kick and threw him out the window.

"Leave now Jet." Iris said, "Or else."

I walked away. But not without slapping May and punching Iris. I walked out of the Higher land back to the Lower land. Some medicals tended to my wounds, and then I fell asleep in my hammock.


	4. An Assassin

Chapter 4:An Assassin (J)

I woke up hungry. For Fish. The best place to get fish in the Middle Land. I love the fish there. The Higher land has huge fish, but the taste of the Higher Land's fish is disgusting compared to the fish in the Middle Land. The Fish here tastes like trash. I went up to the gate of the Middle Kingdom.

"What would you like peasant?"

"Entrance to the Middle Land."

"Why?"

I hated dealing with these people, it was easier last time because Iris had commanded them to allow me to pass.

"I used to live here, My name is Jet. No last name. I used to live in the Large Hut about 2-3 miles from here. I don't know why i was sent down. Mister just give me 20 minutes. I'll be in and out within that time."

"Fine, no later than 2:10."

"Okay."

He let me pass. I walked through a bunch of huts, larger than that of the Flat land. But the higher land has houses, and the Elites have mini castles, and the Prince has a castle. I was walked for 5 minutes. I decided not to run. I stopped and looked around the pond. About 20 people were backed away from it and one guy was fishing. He casted his bate in there. I don't fish like that, I grab the fish.

"Hey your Iris's butlers aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I have come here to get Sir Iris some lunch, which I hope you can see is fish." he i believe his name was Coarse said.

I studied his face before I started to fish. I looked at him and it rang a bell. I trembled.

"You, You're, You're... SHIFT COARSE!" I shouted.

Everyone around the small pond, screamed. They ran away, they were horrified within 15 seconds, they were gone.

"You know my true name do you Sir Jet." Shift said.

"You're the mostly deadliest assassin in the past 40 years. You're the leader of the Poison Skulls. How could no one know who you were?"

"My brother James died. I have been using that name since then."

I had my sword with me behind my back. I knew he would probably try and kill me because i know his secret.

"Why did aren't you an assassin? You're a butler. I can tell that you're not undercover."

"Iris's father Colon, was a warrior, not as good as Iris but still good. One of the assignments from me to everyone below me was to kill him. I sent three people to kill him. My three best. Separate times, at least I sent one per week, to try and kill them, but he reversed it. Everyone else was to afraid to take him. So I decided that I was the only one who stood a chance against him. The battle was fierce for the first 5 minutes, and then I lost badly. My blood was all over my gun, which was next to me in the forest we were in. But I realized that if I died then there was no one to take over the Poison Skulls. So I didn't want to die and I didn't want to return defeated, so I lowered my ranking to a butler. I told him I would be his butler, and he said ok because they would be needing one because they were moving to the Higher Land." Shift said.

"Kill Iris."

"I beg your pardon?" He said.

"Kill him, his father made you loose your honor, he betrayed me. I want you to kill him."

"What if I refuse?" Shift asked.

"Then," I started, "I'll kill you."

He looked at me oddly.

"I know you're unarmed." I guessed.

"Fine Mr. Jet, I shall kill Sir Iris." Shift said and walked away with a large bag of fish.

I still had not caught any.

"Time's up, Jet!" The guy from the gate yelled.

Damn.


	5. Shift Attacks

Chapter 5: Shift Attacks (I)

Finishing my breakfast I wondered where Coarse had gone. I hadn't seen him since I sent him to get some fish for lunch. That guy didn't return with anything. He didn't even return. So I had to cook lunch and dinner for May and I. That was something May didn't like. She hated my cooking. I lay on the couch. Waiting for Coarse. I heard a noise. It was near my door. I was way to tired to do anything so I didn't do anything. I heard footsteps. I got up very angry that I had to. The figure hit me with a gun. I bled continuously. It was Coarse. He shot a bullet at me. It hit my arm. It hurt badly. I hit with my sword. But my case was on it. so it did practically nothing.

"Coarse, what the hell is the meaning of this assault!" I screamed.

"I am sorry Iris, but I have been ordered to kill you. I will enjoy this, i will get my honor back."

I didn't know what he meant but I didn't care. He shouldn't kill me.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"Well since I am going to kill you I might as well tell you, who sent me. It was Sir Jet."

"Jet!"

"Yes, Iris."

I didn't like how he called me Iris. It was rude for him. And it sounded real odd for me to hear such a thing from my butler.

"What's he paying you?" I asked.

"A Threat."

"No really, what is he paying you?"

"Nothing."

"I'll give you 200 dollars a day, instead of 100 dollars a week if you go back and kill him."

"As you wish, SIR Iris."

"That's the way I like it Coarse."


	6. Jet Betrayed Again

Chapter 6: JetBetrayed Again (J)

I was polishing my sword. I was wondering were Shift was. I know Iris was still alive. They would have held some sort of funeral if he had died. People would have been talking about it, the second he died. A knock came on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Goodbye Jet." Someone said. I believe it was Shift!

A bullet fired. It came speeding well over 80 mph. I easily deflected it back with my sword and it hit Shift Coarse in the hand. He cursed very loudly.

"What do you think your doing? My orders were for you to kill Iris and you did no such thing."

He bashed me with the gun. Blood was flowing from my forehead.

I swiped him with my sword. His left arm opened. The blood flow was massive. He dropped his gun.

"You poor left handed former assassin."

I put the sword to his throat. I pushed a bit. His started bleeding were his Adam's apple was.

"I am so sorry Jet."

"Why would you ever think of betraying me?"

" I... am... sorry... Sir... Jet." He said.

My sword cut into his thorat so it was hard for him to talk.

"Cut the 'Sir' crap, dickhead. Your not my freaking butler asshole."

"You... weren't... paying..me... enough... I want more money..." He said in a gulp.

I guess he got greedy and favored money over other things.

"So you like money?"

"Oh so much."

"Listen Shifty I'll give you three days to train then I want you to kill Iris, after you've killed him. Then I want you to meet me where he keeps all his money. I'll split with you 60- 40."

"Who gets the 40?" he asked.

I smacked him.

"Who the hell do you think!" I screamed.

"Sorry."

"Ok, let's get you healed."


	7. Iris vs Coarse

Chapter 7: Iris vs. Coarse (I)

I guess Jet killed Coarse there had been no response from him or no sign of him in a while. May was very bitchy. I didn't seem to like her very much. She's been in bed for the past 2 days. I drank all my tea. It tasted rotten because it didn't have Coarse's 'secret recipe' but I guess it'll do. I wiped my mouth. I knew i had to train. Jet had to have gotten stronger. I know he wanted to kill me some how. Some day. Some way. I guess it didn't really matter to him that much. I pulled out my sword. I was about to step out to train when there was a knock on my door. I went over to open it. Coarse was there.

"This is the end of you Iris!" he shouted.

A bullet shot into my armor. blood flow started at that spot. I gagged. I spit out blood. My teeth red. The bullet got the better of me. He smacked me with the gun i started to bleed on the top of my forehead. I wasn't going to let him continue to shoot at me. I shot up from the ground. And uppercut him with my sword. Almost slices him in half. He tilted. So I cut him from his stomach to his right arm. It was point-less only because coarse was left-handed. He sliced me diagonally. There was more and more blood. I hated this. So I continued to slash at him. He still had two bullets after he used his first three. He shot again. This one in my cheek. I continued to bleed. I knew that I shouldn't continue to allow him to shoot me for the last time only because I knew I'd die. So as soon as he shot me i jumped up and deflected the bullet with my sword. Then As he looked up I came down upon him and sliced him in half


	8. The Final Battle

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

"What the hell is going on?" May asked.

I was startled by her voice but I turned around. I had a Serious look on my face.

"It seems Coarse was an assassin." I guessed, I don't know how much May cares so I might as well say this.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

She walked off. I had a change of thought. Jet wants to kill me maybe because I betrayed him. For that I know is wrong. I should march down there personally, and apologize to him. May walked down the stairs she looked at me at first but they went to the kitchen probably for something to drink. She stood up behind me as she drank the glass of water. I hear the door open. Someone was here. I turned around to see who was here. Who ever he/she was, they were extremely fast. I heard it coming so fast. I tried to turn around. It was in the air. IT WAS JET! He had a sword in his hand. He was coming down too fast he just went from 50 feet to 10 feet in .73 seconds (at the least). I tried to yell out to May but the bullets got the better of me I probably could have ran there but I didn't think about it. I made hand signals but before i knew it his sword went right through her.

"You Bastard! What the hell was that for!" I yelled.

"Not personal, but I really thought it was you, I mean she does look like a man since you've spoiled her." Jet said.

This got me angry.

"Are you going to fight," Jet asked, "Because that's why I am here."

"Let's take this outside. I have to put some stuff on my wounds because I won't be fair." I said.

"No, you will fight handicapped or not." He said.

I was about to reject but ran his sword at me and almost cut me in half. I ran up the stair and onto the roof where we were going to fight in which I knew I'd die trying.

"Bring it!" Jet said.

I threw my sword off my semi castle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jet asked.

I lifted up a tile ignoring his comment. I picked up my lucky sword.

I ran at him slashing him with the sword continuously. He countered it though by cutting into my armor. Blood ran down my armor with more blood from the Coarse battle. This wasn't going to be easy at all. I countered by cutting into his left arm. He smirked. I knew his left arm was useless so I could cut it off and he would still be smirking. I attempted to do that but he jumped up and stabbed me in the back.

"How do you like it?" He asked.

My reflex countered by cutting into his face. He bled but continued to smirk. He tripped me and put the sword to my throat.

"This is the end of you Iris." He said.

I kicked him in his stomach and he flew close to falling off. He hung by his fingers. He jumped up. I tried for a finisher and I missed his body and cut into his right ankle. He screamed as if he was dead. He got up and uppercut me. Luckily with his fist not his sword. I got up and moved he wasn't as fast anymore. He ran up elbowed me. He attacked my neck with the sword. It cut in deep. I had to much blood flowing. He jumped up and tried to finish me. Instead I put my foot up and held my sword on the ground. I kicked his sword away and as soon as that happened I pulled up my sword. And cut him in half.

"Sor..." He said in the cutting process.

I took the other door instead of the way to my living room I took the way to the outside. I walked down 34 stairs. I kicked the door open. I man passing came up to me.

"Sir Iris, Sir Iris, Are you ok?" he asked.

I used everything I had left before I could fall to the floor and die I said, "No."


End file.
